The Joker's Secret
by AbynormalBrain
Summary: Many people didn't know that The Joker was actually married. When his wife gets tired of worrying about him, she goes to Batman for help. Joker/OC. Nolanverse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Batman characters such as The Batman and The Joker. I do, however, own Genesis Napier and Rebecka McLachlan and all other original characters.

_The Joker's Secret_

"We loved a love that was more than a love, I and my Annabel Lee."

Edgar Allan Poe, 1849 from 'Annabel Lee.'

_Myspace survey: Who was ur last??_

_Who was the last person to kiss you?: _Jack

_Who was the last person to say they love you: _Jack

_Who was the last person to make you laugh?:_ Rebecka

_Who was the last person to make you smile?:_ Jack.

Jack. That one four letter word holds so much for me. Jack is my husband, my best friend, my life and my greatest challenge. He calls himself 'The Joker' and terrorizes our home of Gotham City. There really is no reason as to why he does what he does, (besides insanity) he just wants to.

The Joker has always been with Jack Napier in variable ways ever since we started dating in highschool. He would put firecrackers in frogs and watch them explode and became obsessed with torture.

There's a saying going around Gotham, it goes something like, 'when villains want to scare each other, they tell Joker stories.' They have a right to be scare. He's done many, many terrible things. I've stopped watching the news and reading the paper because of them, but I can safely say, I am truly safe when I am with him.

"You're my weakness, y'know that, Gen?" He tells me.

Jack wasn't and isn't always The Joker. I am the only person to see the remnants of Jack Napier.

It all started in Mrs. Stockton's eleventh grade advanced placement English class. As she called out partners for a research paper, we were paired together.

"Genesis Hayden and Jack Napier."

I still remember the way I felt when I heard our names. I felt excited, nervous, and strangely calm all at the same time. I had my eye on him for that past few weeks. He was our star runner on our track team and easy on the eyes with wavy shoulder length dishwater blonde hair (usually tied in a ponytail) and intelligent green eyes.

We cliqued instantly. He made me laugh every day and haunted my dreams every night. I practically lived for English class.

As our paper neared completion, I was afraid that we wouldn't see each other anymore. He quickly put those fears to rest when he asked if I wanted to go with him to the Fall Festival back in our hometown.

I couldn't resist and I had the time of my life with him. I still have the giant furry pink monkey he won me in an apple bobbing contest. That cool autumn night, I laughed till my throat was soar and I smiled so much my cheeks hurt for days afterwards.

We sat together at a pep rally that next Friday. More like, I sat on top him. I sat on his shoulder's through most of it, trying to hit cheerleaders with various objects to make them fall from their aerial stunts. During the fight song I got down from his shoulders. The noise from the band, the cheering and the stomping feet was nearly deafening. I could barely hear Jack.

"Hey, Gen? Will you go out with me? Y'know… be my girlfriend?"

I could barely hear him, but I could definitely hear the nervousness in his voice. I looked at him with a stupid smile on my face, he smiled back.

"Yes!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him. He kissed me right there for first time in the midst of the controlled chaos. After, I climbed back onto his shoulders and successfully knocked all the cheerleaders from the human pyramid, breaking at least an arm and/or leg on each cheerleader.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to michelle1203 for the incredibly speedy review!

Things were perfect for awhile. Jack wasn't too clingy and wasn't too distant. _He_ was perfect. Then, something…unsettling happened. He would pick me up for school and drive me home after in his junker white truck. One morning, as I grabbed my backpack and purse for school, I caught a glimpse of Jack from the window, sitting in his truck. He had an arm lying on the back of the seat and the other on the steering wheel. He looked pissed and there was something on the corners of his mouth.

When I climbed in beside him, I saw that they were stitched closed cuts.

I gasped. "Jack! What happened?"

"I dunno." He replied, he replied tiredly. "I dunno what happened. Mom and Dad thinks that I blacked out and I must have hit something as I fell. I didn't black out, Gen. I did something that I don't remember."

"You…you did this too yourself?" I asked. "Look Jack, if you're depressed-"

"I'm not depressed, I'm fine." He said, sounding like he was trying to convince the both of us.

"Then why did you cut your mouth?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure if I even did. I remember only bits of last night. I was at the football field for some reason and laughing at something I don't remember and then going to bed. That's it. I don't wanna talk about it anymore, Mom's making me go to a shrink after school. You'll have to catch a ride with Rebecka."

"Jack-" He cut me off.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it." He said angrily.

"Ok." We were silent the rest of the way there.

When we got to school, more unsettling news came about. As we walked inside, every body was huddled together talking about the football field for some reason.

"Did you hear what happened to the football field?"

"I wonder who did it?"

"I bet it was the Braves, they're too afraid to play against us!"

"Hey did you hear what happened last night? Ooh Jack, you ok?" My best friend since preschool, Rebecka McLachlan asked. Rebecka was a rare beauty. Almost full Irish with long beautiful red curly hair and green eyes with a dusting of freckles on her cheeks.

"Yeah. I will be." Jack replied.

"What happened?" I asked so Rebecka wouldn't ask Jack the same thing. I saw Jack swallow hard and his grip on my hand tightened slightly.

"Someone calling himself 'The Joker' set the announcer's box on fire and burned 'The Joker was here' in the grass on the field."

Jack and I both knew it was him. We never spoke about it again. The cops ruled the fire as accidental, saying that the electrical wires were faulty. Jack and I both breathed a sigh of relief. The Joker had gotten away with his first arson.

Jack had problems staying awake and concentrated that day. In the classes we had together, I kept tapping him with my pencil to wake him up and keep a close eye on him in chemistry. I told myself it was because I didn't want him to burn himself with the chemicals we were using, but I knew deep down it was because I didn't want The Joker to take over Jack and make him do something he'd regret.

Later that night, he came and got me and we drove out to the lake. As we sat on the tailgate, eating grape and cherry snow cones in the middle of fall, he told me about his meeting with a psychiatrist, Dr. James Burton.

"He think I did this to myself." He said pointing to his stitches. "Says 'it was a rare form of psychosis' where I don't black out, I just block it out. He thinks I'm a schizo."

"Did he put you on anything?"

"Yeah. I start taking them tomorrow. I'm afraid of they'll do to me."

"What do you mean?"

"They make you gain weight like crazy. They could even making the schizophrenia worse or make me want to kill myself."

"You know Jack, you can tell me anything. I won't get mad or anything."

"I know I can."

There was a silence that fell over us for a while.

"Do they hurt?" I asked. "The stitches?"

"Like a mother. They're tight too. I kinda feel like a mummy with my mouth sewn shut." I laughed as he stuck his arms out in front of him and started groaning like a risen mummy.

"What hurts most is not being able to kiss you." He said.

I laughed louder. "Ok, Jack. I can't even tell if that was romantic or cheesy."

He chuckled. "Yeah neither can I. C'mon I gotta get you home."

He has scars now, where he cut himself. If you ask him how it happened, he'll tell you a number of things. He'll tell you that he was in a fight and his opponent did it or that his father did it while drunk, but the most heartbreaking one for me is the one where he says that I have the same scars and he did it to himself to make me feel better. In one version, I leave him because of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Future Trunks lover and michelle1203 for the review and heads up!

It took awhile for Jack to adjust to the meds. For a few weeks he was moody and said he couldn't sleep at night. There were days when he ate anything sight and days he didn't eat anything at all.

Around the time he finally did adjust to the meds, he had his stitches removed. The first thing he did was kiss me. I never realized how much I missed it!

"How does you mouth feel?" I asked.

"I'm afraid to open it to much. They'll probably tear if I do."

Everything was normal for sometime after his diagnosis. When Senior year came, we voted cutest couple. Jack was also voted 'Most Likely To Talk To Anyone' and 'Class Clown'. Rebecka was voted Most Talented for her beautiful soprano singing voice. I was voted, not to brag or anything, Most Likely To Succeed.

Then one morning, I saw the most unholy and satanic thing I could ever see. There, on the kitchen table was a letter Gotham University. Jack and I had both applied there so we could be together, which my father thought was the craziest thing he ever heard. He was still living the hope that I'd dump Jack.

Slowly, as though the harmless letter would bite me, I moved to pick it up and open it. The sound of Jack's truck horn nearly made me jump from my skin. I looked out the window and he waved his own letter.

I bid good bye to my parents and climbed inside the truck. Without a word, we tore into our letters and read. I was so nervous that I didn't process anything I was reading until I read the words, 'you were accepted to GU'.

"Yahoo! I'm in!" Jack exclaimed. "Are you? Oh God say you are!"

"I am!"

We threw our arms around each other and he kissed my cheek.

Later that night, I started to worry. Every time I thought about college, I always wondered if I'd be able to be without my parents for such a long time. The reminder that Jack would be there with me made me feel better for awhile, until I wondered what it would be like living together. Would we want to kill each other by the end of the first semester?

"Look, Gen, we'll be fine. You need to stop worrying, you'll make yourself sick." Jack said, pulling me into his arms as we sat by the lake a few weeks later.

"Why did we choose Gotham anyway?" I asked.

"….Because it was the farthest we could get from our parents?" Jack replied. "By the way, mine are freaking out about us leaving."

"Why?"

"They think it's not such a good idea that I leave so soon after becoming a schizo. They say being in such a big city with only you would mess me up even more."

"Tell them I won't let you. They have my word." I said strongly.

And what did I do? I failed miserably. Gotham is currently rebuilding Gotham General because of him. Maybe they should throw me in prison in his place.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to michelle1203, Nelle07 and Future Trunks lover for the reviews!

The Senior Prom was the start of the end of our of our final year of school. Our finals were coming up, but not close enough to cause any dread just yet and graduation was nearing. Us Seniors were starting to get antsy.

Then one day, The Joker made a small cameo. Jack and I came into chemistry the day before the Prom as our teacher set up for a movie. When the tardy bell rang, he turned to address us.

"Okay kids, I have a movie for you. Principal Johnson wants me to show you all this too discourage any driving drunk tomorrow night. I'm warning you, it's graphic." With that, he pressed the play button one the remote.

The movie we watched was a documentary about teenagers who drove drunk and were in car accidents. There was blood and guts everywhere. One guy had his leg chopped off, another wasn't wearing his seat belt and was thrown through the windshield and his unconscious body skidded on the highway. It even shown a decapitated girl. I spent most of the movie with my face buried in Jack's shoulder with my eyes closed and hands over my ears so I wouldn't hear the screams from the drunken teens. Jack, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off it and that frightened me.

I tried to forget about it as the Prom came and went quietly, but I could never forget it. As Jack and I danced, he whispered the three most beautiful words in my ear.

"I love you too, Jack." I replied, looking into his green eyes.

That night after he had driven me home, kissed me on my doorstep and told me he loved me again (all with my father inside watching us and fuming…), all I did was think about Jack.

I thought about his voice, the way he laughs, the way he can pick me up and put me back together again after a horrible day, and I realized that I could quite possibly end up marrying him. The thought excited me and terrified me at the same time.

I knew I wanted Jack to stay in my life but it's a known fact that most couples our age don't last for too long. Could we stay together for as long as we live without getting tired of each other? The biggest problem, would I be able to help him manage his schizophrenia? Or, do I just worry to much like Jack says I do? Maybe I _do_ have a right to worry about him?

However, all my fears were put to rest when I saw him the next day. His eyes were always on me and not any other girl who happened to walk by. My eyes were only on his. I was my happiest when I was with him and I knew it was the same with him. Maybe we wouldn't grow tired off each other when we grew older.

As graduation neared, so did our finals. Soon, the only thing anybody did was study. This, of course, put a strain on Jack. He wasn't just moody anymore when he was under stress, he was practically bipolar. He'd be laughing one minute and yelling the next. It was frightening to say the least. Fortunately, his psychiatrist allowed him to adjust his dosage of his medication slightly.

We took our finals after graduation. The school administrators knew that no one would show up for school after graduation if we had already finished all of our school work. Hence, they made the finals the very day of school.

I can't say that Jack was moody that day, but I can't say he was his normal self either. It was like he was there physically, but not mentally. He was quiet the entire day, barely speaking three words.

Summer was like a breath of fresh air for us. We spent as much time as we could together. As a graduation present, mine and his parents took us all on a final family vacation; white water rafting.

It was a giant adrenaline rush, but it was too intense for me and Jack's mothers. It was for me too. So, we paddled to calmer waters and went swimming. The water was cool and refreshing and sunny. Above us were some cliffs that Jack and his father took an interest in.

"Don't jump off! It's too rocky at the bottom!" Jack's mother yelled to her husband and son.

I saw his father turn to him and say something. Jack seemed to disagree. Then, out of nowhere, Jack pushed his father off the cliff and Jack followed. All of us at the bottom didn't believe our eyes! Did Jack really push his father off the cliff? When Jack resurfaced, he was laughing, but it wasn't his usual laughter. This was a new kind, a fiendish and ghoulish kind. It was laugh of the Joker.

"What the hell are you laughing at!? You could've killed me!" His father yelled.

" I think we better get back to the hotel…" My mother said uneasily.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to michelle1203, Mishka Germash and Kadaj for the reviews!

That night, I went to talk to Jack about what happened.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why do you keep acting like I'm a ticking time bomb!?" He exclaimed, standing up and started to pace.

I stood up too. "Well, Jack, maybe you are a ticking time bomb!"

He groaned grasped his head in his hands and threaded his fingers through his fingers. "I don't know what's wrong with me anymore! I'm taking my meds but I can't control it anymore! I used to be able too, but know…I can't!!" With that, he broke down into tears.

I took him into my arms and he held onto me like he was holding on for dear life.

"I'm afraid of who will become…" He said.

Jack and I never spoke about that conversation again. We still haven't to this day. I don't think we ever will either.

We went home a few weeks later. When I got home, I began packing my room up for college. I was on the verge of tears the entire time. I kept finding things that reminded me of me as a little kid. I kinda felt homesick even though I _was_ home and not leaving for weeks!

But sadly and all to quickly, days turned into weeks and the next thing I knew, I was waking up at four thirty in morning for the long drive to Gotham City and the rest of my life with Jack. I just laid there in the dark for awhile trying to savor the last few hours I had at home. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Genesis? Are you up?" I heard my mom say and I nearly broke down there.

"Yeah," I said sitting up. "Trying to make things last longer I guess."

Mom giggled, "Well, don't dilly dally too much longer. Jack called, said that he'll be here in an hour or so. He was still packing, that silly boy!"

I smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like him."

Mom turned on my light. "I'm proud of you." She smiled at me and vanished down the hallway.

About an hour later, I was dressed and ready to leave as Jack and I loaded his truck with my things.

"How many suitcases do you have, girl?" Dad asked jokingly. "Look, your boyfriend only has two, you have" he counted, "six!"

"Oh be quiet. She's a girl!" Mom said.

Then, the hardest part of leaving came, the good byes. I hugged my mom, told her I loved and that I'd call when we got to Gotham and our new apartment. Then I hugged my father, said I love you and he kissed my forehead.

We pulled away, but he kept his hands on my shoulders as he said, "Remember, you're the good one. Make me proud."

"Dad…I'm the _only_ one."

"Whatever, you know what I mean. Just don't come back for the holidays pregnant." He replied. Mom blushed and Jack smacked his forehead on the steering wheel.

"You better get going." Mom said.

"Yeah…" I said, quietly. I hugged my parents once more and climbed into Jack's truck. As he backed out of the driveway, I looked at the house I grew up in, one last time. I waved goodbye to my parents.

"Good bye small backwards town." Jack said after we left city limits.

"What do you think Gotham would be like?" I asked, watching the sun rise.

"…Gothic? Seriously, who names a town that? 'Gotham'. It's so…dismal…"

"So literal you are." I said.

"Talk like Yoda you do." Jack said, imitating the little green JedI.

I laughed, "This is going to be a lonnnng ride."

I fell asleep around four thirty during the drive and by then we were nearly half way to Gotham. Probably around eight thirty he woke me up.

"Gen! Gen! Wake up! We're here!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes and straightening up. "Oh wow…" I said as went entered Gotham City. Two words immediately came to mind; dark and big. There were towering skyscrapers every which way you looked that made you feel claustrophobic. Even though it was only a city, it had an aura about it. It was a dark aura, it almost felt like the city itself was depressed.

"Woohoohooo! Country boy has made it to the big city!" Jack exclaimed, honking the horn and flashing the headlights.

After about thirty minutes of totally being lost, we found our apartment. The apartment was small, but clean and new. Our parents, Jack and I pulled our money together and bought a decent apartment within walking distance of GU.

I helped Jack bring in our bags and dinner we ordered pizza.

"To us and our future in Gotham!" Jack said, raising his can of Pepsi for toast.

"To us and our future!" I said happily, clinking my can with his.

"May it be a helluva one!" He said and chugged the rest of his drink.

After I ate, I called home to tell Mom we had gotten to Gotham ok.

As Jack was on the phone with his own parents. I went to take a shower. I laughed to myself as I gathered my pjs and listened to Jack on the phone.

"I will mom….Ok, mom I won't do that.…Or that either…God, you ruin all my fun!….What do you mean I can't do that? Are you crazy?!"

There, I realized something…

'Oh god..Jack and I are sharing a bed….' I thought. I spent at least an hour in shower trying to scrub dirt from my body and hair that wasn't even there. Finally satisfied with my smell, I stepped out of the shower and happened a glance at my face in the mirror.

'When did my face become all blotchy!?' I thought as I began to put on concealer.

"Gen? You ok in there?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said nervously as I opened the door.

"Ready for bed?" He asked, apparently confused by my makeup.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied as I walked into the bedroom with Jack following behind me.

I went to my side and he to his and laid down. He quickly pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I love you, Gen." He whispered.

"I love you, too Jack. "

He kissed me again and again.

"I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to.." Jack said, pulling away.

I looked up at Jack and saw nothing but unconditional love reflecting in his intensely green eyes.

"I want to." I replied and kissed him. I pulled away. "….just remember what my Dad said."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah I bet if I got you pregnant so early from being away home, he'd castrate me!"

"Wouldn't put it past him." I said as I turned off the lamplight.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Mishka Germash (Whew! I was worried about the pace! I'm glad you like it!), michelle1203, Future Trunks lover, and Superdani (I'm not sure yet. I'll probably not address the plot of The Dark Knight in this fic,) for the reviews!

And now the love story between my future husband and I goes straight to hell…I didn't know that the days when I saw only Jack Napier and not The Joker standing behind him, telling him what to do, were numbered.

In the next four years, we were barely getting along. We were barely able to put food on the table even as Jack and I worked two jobs. Life had hit us hard. I didn't learn until we were nearly out of college that Jack hadn't been taking his meds regularly due to their costs and the cost of another thing.

When Jack proposed, that was the only bright moment during our years at college. It was a Sunday afternoon and Jack and I collapsed on the couch in exhaustion from working double shifts (with little to show for it, I might add). We just laid there in silence until I heard rain against the window.

"Gen…look out the window." Jack said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was raining but the sun was shining brightly. I smiled. "It's beautiful…" I said tiredly.

"C'mon." Jack said getting up and grabbing my hand. He led me outside and across the street to Gotham City park where he started to jump in rain puddles. He had a giant smile on his face and was laughing like a child and I thought, maybe Jack would be ok.

"C'mon Gen, join in! You've worked yourself to the bone!" He exclaimed happily as he ran and skidded into a mud puddle.

I laughed and cupped my hand in a puddle and splashed the water at Jack.

"Oh, you asked for it toots!" He exclaimed and grabbed a handful of mud and smeared it in my hair.

"JACK!" I exclaimed.

"Uh oh!" He said in a squeaky voice as he ran and I chased.

"I'm going to get you Jack!" I exclaimed. I finally caught him by grabbing him by the waist.

"Yeah? Well, I'm going to marry you! Well, at least I want to." He said.

The comment threw me off and I let go of Jack, giving him time to get down on one knee and pull out a blue velvet box from the pocket of his jeans and open it.

"Genesis, will you marry me?"

I gasped as I looked at the ring. It was golden and had a fairly large sized diamond. Our money could have been put to better use! The cost of it could've paid a bill or two!

"Jack! Where'd you get the money for that?!"

"Don't kill me or nothing, but I used the money for my medications to buy you this."

I couldn't believe he had done something so stupid and irresponsible. I knew then and there that I would indeed marry him, without a single thought at that, but could I trust him not to do something like this again? I wasn't sure.

"I know that look. You're mad. Look, Gen, I know times are hard for us right now, but I want you to have nice things. You deserve so much better than what we already have. Hell, you deserve a man who doesn't listen to the imaginary voices in his head…."

"Oh Jack." I said, sitting down on my knees in the wet grass. I put my arms around him and hugged him. "I will marry you." I said.

We didn't have a ceremony filled with flowers and our family and friends. We couldn't wait, let alone pay for it. After Jack proposed we got up and ran to the church, laughing the entire way there. We were married an hour later with only the minister's daughter as our witness, but I couldn't be happier.

I knew what Jack wanted when we got home, but that would have to wait a second or two. I grabbed a pen and a piece of mail that was going to be sent out tomorrow and scribbled out my maiden name. I wrote Napier in it's place.

The next morning, I awoke in Jack's arms as yesterdays events came flooding back. I smiled and turned over, burying myself deeper in Jack's embrace.

"Good morning…wife." I heard him say.

I laughed, "Good morning husband!"

That day, we didn't show up for our classes.

A few weeks later, I woke up a little late. I went into the kitchen and found Jack chugging a Red Bull.

"Ya got something in the mail. Looks important." He said, pointing a large manila envelope on the table.

Before I could open it, he walked up to me and kissed me. We pulled away after a few seconds and he said, "I love you Gen. Always know that."

"Jack? What do you mean?"

"Nothin'…just don't watch the news tonight." He kissed my cheek and with that, he disappeared out the front door.

I shrugged, that was Jack just being Jack and I cast the thought off for the rest of the day as I opened the letter for me. I read it and smiled when whoever wrote it called me 'Mrs. Napier.' Then, I read the words that I didn't think I would ever read, 'we're publishing your manuscript.'

I had worked on that story ever since the plot came to me in a dream years ago. I've been writing and revising it and adding to it ever since. I thought it was good, but not book worthy! In fact, it was Jack's idea for me to send it to publishers.

I was so excited I screamed and nearly fainted. I grabbed my cell phone and tried to call Jack to tell him the news, but I kept getting his voicemail. I kept getting it all day. When I walked into the small restaurant were I worked later that night, I saw why.

"Gen….isn't that your husband?" My boss and owner of the restaurant asked, pointing to the TV.

I looked up and saw that the news was on. On the small TV, I saw a man the same size and build as Jack but with seaweed green hair and face sloppily painted white, red and black, holding a large gun at the bank.

I gasped as all eyes in the restaurant turned to me. That was not Jack, not _my Jack. _That was the Joker and he had taken full control over my husband.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to michelle1203, Kadaj, Ostentatious1379, KatNGoomi, Harelquin Sequins for the reviews!

I didn't know what to do that night. Should I wait up for Jack? Or should I go stay with a friend from my classes and get the locks on the apartment changed?

I knew why he did it. He knew we needed money, but I also knew the Joker was behind the bank job more than Jack was. However, I felt responsible as well. Maybe if I had submitted my first manuscript earlier, we would have avoided it and had the money we needed which came from book sales.

When I logged online, I saw his face on the welcome screen news section with a headline proclaiming "Psychopath robs bank. City calls him 'Next Big Threat'" I had fifteen e-mails and most were from his frantic mother. I could only imagine what she was feeling.

Then I heard the door open. "Gen, Gen, Gen, Genny." Jack said.

"Jack what the hell were you thinking?!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Joker now." He said, smiling deviously.

"No. No! It's Jack! You're Jackson Gabriel Napier! Not the Joker!" I spat the name.

"Y'know…I'm kinda like Darth Vader and I quote" his voice dropped to a deep menacing and rumbling one, "'that name means nothing to me.'" his voice returned to normal. "I do something horrible for the person I love and all I get is shit! But hey, at least I wasn't set on fire!" He yelled. "And now, just like Padme Amidala, you'll die." He said, pulling out a gun and pointing at my forehead.

I didn't see my life flash before my eyes like everybody who happens to be on the verge of death does. I just saw the man I loved the most in this world, pointing a gun at me. I felt scared, angry and depressed all at the same time. Scared because as stated before, I was on the verge of death. Angry because I let myself let Jack fall from grace like this when I promised him I wouldn't. Depressed because I just lost Jack.

"No, Jack please don't do it! I love you! Stop! If you stop now, we came get out of Gotham before the police find you and pretend this never happened! Leave all this behind while we still can!" I pleaded with tears flowing from my cheeks.

Jack grimaced and pressed the gun to my forehead, but he still didn't pull the trigger.

"Jack, how could you have done something like this?! I don't know you anymore! The Jack I know would never do that, no matter what! My heart is braking because I know that you, Jack, are being consumed by this Joker. You're doing things I cannot follow you in!"

I looked Jack in the eyes. I saw uncertainty and surprisingly, love, in his eyes. "Please. Please Jack. Don't. I love you."

Then, Jack cracked. Again. He pulled the gun away and threw his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're my weakness! I can kill anybody, but not you! I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't control it!"

I cupped his white painted cheeks in my hands and never breaking eye contact. "Start taking your meds." I said firmly.

"No. I want to do what I want to do. I have something to prove!" He said, ardently.

"What do you have to prove, Jack?" I asked skeptically.

"That you're the only person in this god damned planet that can't be bought! You're pure, Gen! Even that Batman idiot everybody is talking about now!"

I didn't know what to do. My brain told me that he could do it again, that what he said before was a bold faced lie, but my heart told me otherwise. I knew that Jack needed me just as much as I needed him.

"Fine Jack. Do whatever the hell you want. Two rules and if you really love me, you'll follow them. I don't want to hear about what you did and no rape!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said. "Speakin' of death. Here, take this." He said handing me the gun he had threatened me with seconds ago. "If anybody found out that I have a wife, they'd come and get ya. No body can know we're together. It'll be our little secret!" He said chuckling, and putting the gun in my hands. "Use it if the time comes." He said.

He stood up. "Don't wait up. I got to find my…entourage." He kissed me. "Love ya!" He said walking out the door.

It's been three years since that happened.

When revenue from my book started to flow in, I bought a house on the edge of city limits. Jack comes home every few days, stays awhile and leaves to murder someone or burn something down. I ask myself how can I still share a bed with that man, in his arms no less, every night he's home? Truth is, I don't know either.

He's been arrested several times and is always thrown in Arkham but somehow escapes whenever he wants. He's like freaking Houdini! He's never stayed more than a few weeks!

And since nobody but me knows who he really is, I can't be linked to him. I guess I'm grateful for that at least.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Harelquin Sequins, Future Trunks lover, michelle1203, TombstoneGirl, and Superdani for the reviews! Just a heads up, I usually update daily but I may not be able to on Tuesday. I'm going to see The Dark Knight again!

Jack came home again just a few days ago. He just left again. The sound of the front door closing behind him resonates in my mind. Again, as usual, I snuck him his meds in his food or drinks when he was here. If he would stay more than a few days, he would straighten out.

He still thinks I'm the only pure person in this world. Truth is, I can be bought. If someone told me that if I did this or that, then my husband would be safe. I would do it in a heartbeat, without a single thought to my safety and well being, or the safety and well being of others.

I can't go more than a few hours without worrying about him when he's not around. He could be killed any moment of any day. I don't want to hear that my husband has died in a hail of police gunfire when I turn on the news by mistake.

My cell phone rings. I know it's Jack because his ringtone is the Imperial March. It only plays when he texts or calls me. I sigh in relief, knowing he's okay. For now. I look at my phone. It was a text message saying, "hey good lookin, be home tonite."

I smile to myself as I continue to write the second chapter of my third book. My mind isn't on my character's plot, it's set on Jack. I still get excited when I see him. Just like I did all those years ago in English class…

Before I know it, I hear Jack at the door. I go to let him in, but just as I get to the door, he opens it, lunging at me and pulling me into an urgent kiss. I hear him kick the front door close.

"Jack-" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"Let's have a baby!" He says, half leading, half pulling me into the bedroom.

I stopped trying to argue or understand my husband when he first donned the infamous purple suit. What he does and why he does it, only makes sense to him, and him alone.

I awake around four in the morning with a start. Well, more like a scream. I had a terrible dream about Jack. It was vague and murky at best and all I remember is Jack begging, pleading for me to help him. To save him. I hear him scream and then…nothing.

Normally, if I had a nightmare, I'd get on the computer and write it out or search for the symbolism of it. I found solace knowing other nightmares were too absurd, even impossible to happen, but this one, was entirely possible.

I hear Jack yawn and sit up. "You ok?"

"No. No, Jack I'm not!" I say and break down into tears.

He takes me into his arms and I cry into his chest. "Tell me about it." He says.

"It was a nightmare….you were hurt or something."

"Calm down, Gen. It was just a dream."

I pull away and look him in the eyes. "A dream that can happen! Look, Jack. I'm tired of worrying about you! Please, stop all this foolishness!"

Jack's eyes narrow. "Are you in cahoots with the Bat?" He asks.

"No! I'm neutral, Jack and you know it! I'm not on his side and I'm most certainly not on yours!"

"Neutral, eh? Then tell me, why do you scoff whenever you hear somethin' about the Bat? And, and why is your toenails constantly painted that glittery purple? I think, subconsciously, you wanna be like me."

I look at him incredulously. "Oh…Jack you've lost you're mind." I said, laying down and facing away from Jack.

"Ha! Joke's on you Gen! I stopped playing with a full deck a lllloooonnnngggg time ago!" With that, he roughly lays down, faces away from me as well.

In the morning, I awake to an empty bed. On the nightstand is a note from Jack, listing places not to go. I groan and look at the time on my cell phone. I have to go write this anger out. I have my protagonist lash out against a composite of Jack and other guys I know or knew. His character, has the possibility of being the antagonist or the savior of my story. I haven't decided yet.

Afterwards I go and get dressed for a meeting with my literary agent and publisher for an update on my latest manuscript. As I drive deep into Gotham City, I start to see men in plastic clown masks and I don't know whether to laugh or call my husband and yell. I settle for rolling up my windows and turning the volume of the radio up.

"There's the lady that's putting my kids through college!" The publisher of Phantasm Press, Tom Jayseck says, extending his hand to me, as I walk into his building. He was there waiting for me.

"I'm glad that all my sleepless nights and time I could have spent with my husband is being put to good use." I say coolly, shaking his hand.

"Oh that wit! I love it!" Jayseck exclaims as he ushers me into a his office where I see my literary agent Meredith Allred waiting for us.

"Hello, Genesis." Meredith says, with a smile.

"Hello, Meredith, it's good to see you again." I reply. Usually, we only communicate through e-mails or phone calls.

"'Kay, let's get down to business. You're new book…"He paused for unneeded drama effect and I resist the urge to punch him. "is climbing like Indiana Jones! I bet, this time next week…it'll be numero uno."

I roll my eyes. "That's great." I reply, forcing a smile. Seriously, this guy is too annoying for his own good. He thinks he's the funniest person in the world and always tries to make things sound so dramatic. I want to go home and get back to bed.

"How's your newest book, _Mind Games_ comin'?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"Oh, come on, Gen…don't be modest! People are lining up around the blocks at Barnes and Nobles and Borders to get tickets to midnight release parties!" Jayseck says.

Suddenly, I start to get a weird feeling, like something is going on inside of me. I don't feel sick, but I don't feel right. I also get a bad feeling coming from Jack. I look above Jayseck's head and out the window. I have a perfect view of the skyscraper across the street…and my husband on top of it. He looks at me and waves. He may be ok now, but I know he's planning something stupid.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Jayseck ask, taking out his yellow handkerchief from his jacket pocket and starts to dab his face.

"No, but The Joker is on the roof across the street." I say flatly.

Jayseck freezes and slowly starts to turn to the window. He screams when he sees Jack. Meredith and Jayseck run out the room as word that The Joker is near spreads like Ebola, causing mass mayhem. I take this as my cue to go home.

As I drive home, I hear a massive explosion. I'm too tired and numb from last night to think about it. Three guesses as to who was behind it….


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Harelquin Sequins (and you're such a good confidence booster!), michelle1203, Superdani, Future Trunks lover, TombstoneGirl, Salamara (I love Sweeney! My heart was in my throat when he danced Ms. Lovett into the furnace!),Corlin, Quarter Queen and Joker88 for the reviews!

I let my worry stew and simmer for a few weeks. At least I know that Jack made it out of the explosion fine. He called me that night afterwards. I'd give myself an ulcer if I had that to worry about to.

That weird feeling I had that day has only intensified. Jack's mother thinks I'm pregnant. I hope I'm not, I don't want to want to bring a baby into the picture. A picture that has the father rampaging through the city in it.

Finally, I work up the nerve to take a pregnancy test and just my luck, it's comes out positive. If anybody figured out that I was carrying The Joker's demon spawn, I'd be hung by the neck in the middle of Gotham for all to see.

Then, I realize, it's not about me anymore, I have another life to protect. A life that needs a father. I know I need help and the only person that can help me, is Batman. It's probably divorce-worthy in Jack's eyes.

I wait until night falls to put my plan into motion. When I feel the time is right, I grab my coat and car keys and drive to the city. I park a block away from my intended destination, Gotham City Police Department. I see that a majority of the officers have gone home for the night or are on patrol. I know it's too risky go inside, so I climb the fire escapes to get to the roof and the fabled Bat Signal.

It's too dark to find the switch to turn it on, so I pull out my cell phone and flip it open for light. I find the switch and turn it on, as an eerie shape of a bat is cast on the dark clouds. Almost like something you would read from Poe.

I wait for about fifteen minutes, before I feel a presence behind me. I turn and I see him. The man my husband despises, but refuses to kill. The Batman. I gasp and freeze in my spot.

"Who are you?" He asks in a deep raspy voice. "What are you doing here?"

I resist the urge to give the man a cough drop.

"I-uh…I'm…The Joker's wife. I…I need your help." I suddenly start to feel stupid and that this entire idea is ridiculous.

Batman doesn't say anything.

"We've been married for five years and I'm tired of worrying about him. I came to you because they say you won't kill your enemies. I don't want the police involved because I know that if they were, I'd never see my husband again. There's still good in him! I know it. He _is_ redeemable! See…he listens to me, well on most things. I…I just don't know what to do." I say desperately.

"Why are you guarding your midsection?" He asks.

I didn't even realize that I had my arms folded around my midsection, almost like I was protecting our unborn child.

"I…I'm pregnant. It's his, of course. Please, I need your help." I reply.

Batman takes a little yellow phial from his belt. "Give him this. It's a powerful sedative that will knock him out long enough for you to get him out of Gotham. When you do, get him to a better mental hospital than Arkham. It's not helping him, it's only making him worse mentally, and a better criminal." He tosses me that phial.

"Thank you. I don't know how to thank you!"

"By keeping him out of my hair….and don't let your child end up like him." With that, Batman vanished.

I hide the phial in my pocket and turn off the Bat Signal. When I get home, I collapse on the bed in physical and mental exhaustion. I close my eyes and just lay there. I'm in a place somewhere between sleep and consciousness when I hear Jack come in. I follow his footsteps as he searches for me. He comes in the bedroom and laughs. Seconds later hear the sound of a cell phone camera.

He lays down and pulls me to him. Cupping my chin in his hand, he kisses me. We make love the most of the night, and talk and laugh the rest. It was refreshing to pretend that my husband isn't one of the most wanted men in the country.

In the morning, I awake to an empty bed yet again. The sound of my cell phone wakes me up. I fumble for my cell and find it in the pocket of my jeans on the floor.

"Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Genesis? Oh thank God, you're ok." Jack's mother, Norma says in a shaken tone of voice.

"Of course I'm ok, what's wrong?"

"Turn on the news." Norma says gravely.

I grab the remote to the flat screen TV and turn on the news. I sit up in bed as the GCN reporters blather about something. My eyes widen as I read headline at the bottom of the screen, "Does The Joker Have A Death Wish?" and I see a shaky video, live apparently, of Jack walking down a street lined with police officers pointing guns at him.

"Commissioner Gordon tells us that he's ordered the officers not to shoot the terrorist by reason of insanity. If The Joker makes an attempt on anyone, they will shoot to kill." The reporter says as Jack yells to the officers to shoot him.

"They're going to kill him, Genesis…" Norma says and starts to cry. Her line goes dead soon after.

I don't think, I just act from then on. So many thoughts are swirling in my mind. I can't begin to comprehend a life without Jack. I can't cry either, even though I want to. I want to scream, but I don't think I can raise my voice any higher than a whisper, I'm so shocked. I feel sick.

I hurriedly put on my clothes and drive to Jack. I push my way through the throng of people and too the police barricade.

"Step back ma'am that man is dangerous!" An officer on crowd control warns.

"That man is my husband!" I exclaim and everybody near me takes several steps away from me. I start to hear whispers of 'that's Genesis Napier! She wrote _Teardrops At Midnight_!' and 'She's so talented. Why is she wasting it on him?'

"Commissioner! This woman claims to be the clown's wife." The officer says.

The commissioner looks at me then says, "Get her a megaphone maybe she can talk some sense into him."

The officer scoffs, "That's unlikely." and hands me megaphone.

"That's not going to help." I say as knock the megaphone from the officers hands and push myself through the barricade.

"Jack!" I exclaim, walking up to him. He has is back toward me. As I lay my hand on his shoulder, he grabs me, pulling me in front of him and puts a knife to my throat.

"Play along, Gen." He whispers in my ear. "You know I love you and wouldn't dare hurt you. Just play along. I've got a plan."

"Shoot him! Shoot him! Shoot him!" I hear someone yell urgently. I hear the sound of thunder coming from behind us and feel Jack loosen his grip on me. I turn around and see him stagger backwards with blood seeping through his green vest. Then, I see him fall backwards into the icy river.

Seeing Jack die in person is worse than seeing it on the evening news. That definitely wasn't part of the plan.

I scream.

* * *

Don't worry, my dear readers! This is not the end! We still have a chapter or two left! And don't kill me or anything, but I won't be able to update tomorrow! Sorry! I know, it's a horrible time in the story not update! You should have your fix by Wednesday. Thursday at the latest!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Quarter Queen, Harlequin Sequins, Salamara, TombstoneGirl, michelle1203, killtheenviousmoon, Future Trunks lover, BlueStar33, and Nyeh Creampuff for the reviews! And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!

Disclaimer: I did not write the song lyrics below. They are from a song called 'We Weren't Crazy' by Josh Gracin.

The police followed me home after Jack's death. They said they wanted to 'investigate my home for any evidence of illegal activity involving the Joker.' At least they didn't know I was aiding and abetting him.

It was humiliating to watch cops take my things. They took my computer, papers and documents, bank statements, flash drives, our birth certificates, anything that could hold information about Jack or could that tie me to any of his crimes. Finally, after two hours of searching my house and property, they left, telling me I can get my things they took when they're finished with them.

When they left, I went into the bedroom, laid down, and cried. That was all I did the entire night. I didn't know what to do without Jack. Was life even worth living? This pain I was feeling, could not be written out.

I stayed in bed for three days, wrapped in one of Jack's shirts. I knew that it made my pain even worse, but I couldn't let it go.

I heard a knock at the door on the fourth day. I didn't get up, I just ignored it. The knock didn't go away, so I turned on the radio just in time to catch the chorus of me and Jack's song.

'_We're lookin' back laughin''cause they called us crazyWe were young, we were wild, we were restlessHad to go, had to fly - had to get awayTook a chance on that feelin' - babyWe were lovin' blind - borderline recklessWe were livin' for the minute we were spinnin' inMaybe we were a lot of thingsBut we weren't crazy'_

I quickly turned off the radio before the song destroyed me, but knock only became more persistent. Then, the front door opened.

"Gen?" I heard Rebecka's voice call.

I didn't say anything. If she wanted me, she'd have to find me and she did.

"Oh Gen…" She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling me into her arms as I cried on her shoulder.

"I want him back..." I said, tearfully.

"I know you do, but you have a baby to care for. Look, Jack's parents sent me here. They're planning his funeral and they want you there. I'm supposed to drive you back home."

"Rebecka…I can't. It'll be too painful." I reply.

"Gen, do it for Jack. God forbid if anything happen to you, you know he'd be at yours."

"Fine." I replied, defeatedly.

Rebecka smiled a sad smile as I started to pack for a long and depressing weekend.

We arrived in the pathetically small town Jack, Rebecka and I grew up in around midnight that night. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing that it hadn't changed a bit while Jack and I were in Gotham.

When we pulled into the driveway of the house I grew up in, I saw that the living room lights were on from the window. Mom and Dad were waiting for me. Rebecka helped me with my things before she left for her own home. Unlike Jack and I, she stayed put.

Mom pulled me into a long, tight hug. "It'll all be over soon, I promise." She said.

'No it wouldn't', I thought. 'Jack will still be dead.'

After a restless night, Mom woke me up early the next morning.

"We have to make sure that baby is growing ok!" She said in an annoyingly cheerful voice. I think it's safe to say that I've progressed to 'anger' of the seven stages of grief.

Everything annoyed or angered me that day. Though no words could explain the anger and animosity I felt towards Jack. It was all his fault. It was his fault he was shot, it was his fault I'm pregnant, it was his fault the police raided my home, and it was his fault that all I did now was cry.

The entire doctors appointment I was poked and prodded. It took all the strength and self control in me to not yell.

In the end, I was told that my baby was fine so far, but would have to come back to the doctor in Gotham in a few more weeks to have more genetic tests taken. I was sent home with a clean bill of health for me and the baby.

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face. I had just had a dream about Jack. I rolled over in bed to tell him, then realized, he was dead. That, I'd never see him again. I had hit an all time low.

Mom had to coerce me to get up for Jack's funeral. Even the idea of going to his funeral, knocked me back to depression stage of grief. In truth, I didn't even know why we were even having a god damned funeral! His body was never found, let alone searched for by Gotham police. We were just burying an empty casket.

"Oh shit." Jack's father, Herb said as we pulled into the cemetery.

"What?" Norma asked.

"Look, protesters." Herb said, angrily.

From the backseat, I sighed, putting my head in my hands. I just wanted to go back to bed and Gotham.

It was depressing how there wasn't very many people at Jack's funeral or that there wasn't very many good things to say about him. The protesters had us greatly outnumbered. It was impossible to hear the minister over the yells of the protesters. I tried to keep my eyes on the dead grass and not read the protesters signs. It hurt knowing that The Joker was overshadowing Jack Napier's life.

I watched in sadness as they lowered Jack's empty casket into the cold ground.

"C'mon dear. Let's get you home." Norma said, leading me to their car.

"The Joker killed my mother! I hope he burns in Hell!" One protester yelled.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about, son!" Herb yelled. "Yeah, he did things I ain't proud of, but it wasn't his entirely his fault! It was the schizophrenia! He didn't know what was what anymore!"

"That doesn't make up for his crimes! He knew what he was doing!" One woman protester yelled.

"Herb, let's go. This isn't good for Genesis." Norma said.

I returned to Gotham the next day. I wasn't sad, I wasn't angry. I was scared. I knew I was safest when Jack was alive because he was so dangerous. To other people at least. I kept the gun he once threatened me with in the nightstand drawer. I was paranoid that a Gotham criminal that despised Jack, or anybody at all for that matter, would sneak in and kill me.

As I retrieved my things from the police, I glanced at the calendar. It was March 15. Our anniversary. Anniversaries meant a lot to Jack and me. It meant we made it one more year. One more year that Jack wasn't killed. We can't say the same this year. At least I didn't start crying again.

When I got home, I started to put things back the way they were before the raid. After I set up the computer again, I got online to pay some bills. I found it odd that several hundred dollars was missing from my bank account. Several hundred dollars didn't mean that much to me. I still had enough to pay the bills. I didn't think much about it until I found that more and more was being withdrawn.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Nyeh Creampuff, killtheenviousmoon, Harlequin Sequins, Salamara, michelle1203, VenusIsKnownForFlyTraps, and TombstoneGirl for the reviews!

I racked my brain for the next few weeks (whenever I wasn't vomiting from morning sickness), trying to figure out who took the money. I even thought it was Jack. He never knew my PIN number and the big problem was, he's dead!

I tried to not think about it or his death and threw myself into my work. I don't know if it's a good thing that I finished my newest manuscript in three weeks when all the others took three to five months! That fact could tell you a lot about my emotional status.

The morning after I finished it, I took into the city for Jayseck's and Meredith's approval. Usually, they only have one or two small things they want me to change.

"Oh. My. God." Jayseck said dramatically after reading my last chapter. "My heart…was in my mother loving throat! Kudos, Gen kudos!"

"Thank you."

"Your book sales have dramatically increased since your husband's death. We're definitely playing the morbidity card to our advantage." Jayseck added.

I grimaced.

"May he rest in peace!" Jayseck added hurriedly, in a frightened tone of voice.

I looked annoyed on the outside, but inside, I was laughing. Now I know why Jack liked to freak people out so much. It _is_ funny! Especially if it's the pipsqueak worm, Jayseck.

As I walked to my car, I past the same pet shop I always had. However one dog caught my eye. He was always the loudest dog whenever I passed by, but today, he was silent. I stopped and looked at the creature. I wasn't sure if animals could be depressed, but this basset hound definitely looked like it. He looked totally defeated, like he had given up all hope of being adopted.

I thought about how quiet it had gotten at home without Jack around. Jack usually had his own soundtrack of odd noises and voices that made whoever did the sound effects from the movie Police Academy look pathetic. Maybe the sound of incessant barking would help.

An hour later, I returned home with dog food and bed, toys, a red leash and a white and tan dog I named, Mundungus. I think I read the name in a book somewhere.

When Mundungus, which my mother thinks is a horrible name for a dog and laughed when she heard it, acclimated to his new home, I discovered that he wasn't the guard dog I had hope he'd be. Turns out, he's afraid of thunderstorms and mice. He likes to eat spiders though, that's a plus. He snores just as loud as Jack did. He isn't the brightest crayon in the box either, that's for sure!

A few days later I got a call from Meredith saying that she and Jayseck had the cover of my book ready for my approval. As I got out of my car, I saw something I thought I'd never see, Batman signing autographs.

A couple of kids passed by holding some of his autographs. I caught a glimpse of them and laughed to myself when I saw that he and Jack had similar penmanship. Half an hour later, I emerged from Phantasm Press' office building and saw Batman was know miming (is that even a word?) for pedestrians.

"Slow day, Batman?" I asked playfully.

He said nothing and shrugged. I walked away with a smile on my face as Batman tried to mime his way out of an imaginary box.

Later that night, I sat down on the couch with Mundungus somehow asleep on the back of it, to watch the news, now that I felt comfortable to.

It was the same depressing stuff as usual. Soaring gas prices, the mortgage crisis, natural disasters. I almost wished I hadn't turned it on. I made a mental note to send money to the starving children in Africa.

"Coming up, has Batman turned against us?" The GCN evening anchorwoman asked and cut to a car commercial.

"What's your definition of 'turned against us' lady?" I asked, thinking she meant his unusual behavior this afternoon.

A few minutes later the news returned and gave us the latest Batman story.

"Has Batman lost his mind without The Joker prowling the streets? Today he was seen signing autographs and miming, but then as night fell, things became ugly. He was seen setting fire to the Gotham City fire station resulting in multiple injuries and burn. Two firemen have been declared dead." The anchorwoman narrated.

I watched in horror as Batman set the fire station on fire from what looked to be video from a surveillance camera. He turned to the camera, smiled and gave us a peace sign and ran off. I noticed something strange about his suit. The opening the exposed his mouth, chin, and a small part of his cheeks look smaller than it did when I saw him on the roof of the police station. It was almost like he was…trying to hide something.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Harlequin Sequins, michelle1203, Salamara, Myrked Kohl, TombstoneGirl, BlueStar33, Future Trunks lover, and Quarter Queen for the reviews! Excuse my French, but shit…I don't want this story to end!

People are swamping me for interviews ever since our secret was uncovered. I happened across a letter that said 'if you were a good Christian you would abort your pregnancy.' This person even had the audacity to call Jack the Antichrist. I promptly threw the letter in the fireplace and burned it.

Friday is the midnight release of my latest book (the one I didn't finish in three weeks. No, this one came before it). The Barnes and Noble here in Gotham is throwing a party (like any other bookstore in America) for the release. Meredith is practically making me go. I'm almost dreading the midnight release. People are always so crazy there! I've done this sort of thing once before. Just the general stuff, signing books and answering any questions the readers may have.

I really don't want to be out so late either, with the deranged Batman running around. He threw several gallons of oil and gasoline into the river and set it on fire. While everybody was preoccupied with the burning river (you don't hear something like that everyday!), he broke in to an art museum a destroyed the paintings.

All to quickly, Friday came. I left around eight and drove to the bookstore. I was escorted to the back entrance by security. I could hear the cheering from the back of the store. When I came out it was pandemonium. Was J.K. Rowling or Stephen King behind me? I hate the spot light and became a writer for that reason. I could hide behind my words, but like Jack's, my plan didn't work either.

Many people in the crowd were teenagers and adults. I'm proud to say that both sexes read my books, not just teenaged girls. I saw people dressed as Jack's character and my protagonists and supporting characters. It was surreal.

Once everybody settled down, we started the Q&A discussion with the store manager as the moderator.

"Do James and Natasi get to together? 'Cause when I reread _Teardrops At Midnight_ last night, I noticed that they had some chemistry goin' on." One teenaged girl dressed as my protagonist, Natasi.

It took everything I had in me to not say that they do in the book _Mind Games_, but that would ruin in the surprise. "You'll have to read the book to find out!" I reply mysteriously.

"How many books do you plan to write? How many books are you going to write for the _Teardrops At Midnight_ series?" One man with his daughter asked.

"There are only three books to the _Teardrops At Midnight_ series. I just finished the third and final book last week, so that book will be out in the next few months. To answer your first question, I plan to write as long as I am inspired to write. If I believe there is a story that needs to be told, I'll write it."

"What's your next book after the final _Teardrops At Midnight_ book?" A woman asked. She was dressed as my mentor and elder character, Alexandria.

"I've put some great thought into it and I've decided to write a book about…my husband. We all know who he is, let's not beat around the bush about it. I'm not proud of the things he's done, but I feel that's he's being treated unfairly and I want to set the record straight." I said strongly.

Everybody was stunned and silent afterwards. The store manager took it upon herself to ask a question.

"Great job, Gen." Meredith's voice said from my earpiece. "You've got them shocked. Afterwards, they'll get curious." She encouragingly.

"Uh..Every writer has some kind of quirk when they sit down to write. What's yours?" The manager asked nervously.

The questions continued for an hour and half. By then it was ten thirty. We had a costume contest with the manager, Meredith and I as the judges. A cute teenaged couple dressed as Natasi and James won.

"Congrats you two!" The manager said and look at her watch. "Ooh…It's eleven thirty everybody! I think it's time we start getting ready to release the books!" She sent a couple of guys who worked there to the back to start loading the books up as she put everybody in a somewhat controlled line.

Finally, the moment of truth came. Everybody was counting aloud and cheered when the guys wheeled out carts of my book. My heart soar and I felt like I had done something great. When they were handed a book, usually accompanied with a squeal from a girl or a 'yes!' from a guy, they lined up at my table for an autograph.

I signed autographs for about an hour when someone yelled, "FIRE!" Everybody screamed and ran to the exits. Like any woman would, I refused to leave without my purse and I ran the back to get it. I was horrified to see that another, separate fire was started that prevented me from using the back entrance as my escape.

Running as fast as my high heeled feet would carry me, I ran to the front of the bookstore and saw that the fire was devouring it. Momentarily, I was shocked into stillness. Guess all the paper from all the books didn't help much. From behind me I heard an ominous creaking and moaning sound. I looked over my shoulder to see a burning bookcase laden with my books, about to topple over on top of me. I quickly ran away but a heavy falling bookend hit me hard enough to knock me out. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a sign with my name on it, burning.

I woke outside to someone carrying me into the nearby park. I could hear the screaming of sirens. I looked up at my savior and saw it was Batman.

"Gen.." He said.

I looked up at him and he took off his mask. It wasn't Batman, it was Jack! I didn't know if my eyes were deceiving me, but when I looked into his green eyes, I knew it was him, so, I slapped him.

"Ow! Gen!? What the hell was that for!?"

"For faking you death you bastard!" I retorted, pulling myself from his arms.

"I had to!"

"Why?" I said testily, folding my arms against my chest.

"So I couldn't be blamed for what I've done." He replied as though his motives were common knowledge. "I'm quite impressed with myself actually. I had a bullet proof vest and blood pack. Didn't miss a single thing!"

"Why did you burn down the bookstore when I was in it!?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"Ok, now, that wasn't my fault. Those idiots who I sent to sent the fire didn't tell me about your engagement. They'll be killed, obviously. Oh yeah, it was me who took your money and memorized you PIN number without asking." Jack replied nonchalantly and that horrified me.

"I'm done Jack." I said.

I had reached my breaking point with my husband. Maybe I wasn't as safe with him as I thought if something like this could happen.

"Done with what?"

"Done with you!" I exclaim with tears flooding down my cheeks. "I will not stand for this anymore!" I pause to catch my breath. "It's me," I say pointing to myself, "or the anarchy! Take your pick because you can't have both!"

Jack looked horrified.

"Look at yourself Jack! You have scars up and down your entire body. How much more do you think you can take? I know I can't manage to sit through another one of your funerals. If you won't do it for me or yourself" I say talking his hand and placing it on my abdomen. "do it for our child."

"Then…I choose you." He said quietly. He looked at me in the eyes, swallowed and solemnly said, "I can't be perfect, Gen."

I put my hands on his cheeks and say, "Don't you understand, Jack? I don't want you to be perfect! I just want you to be you. Jack Napier, not the Joker!"

"I'll need help. And not from Arkham."

"Definitely not. There's a place in the next city that specializes in aggressive forms of schizophrenia. I think we should start there."

"I'm willing to get help."

"Thank you."

He pulled me back into his arms and kissed me. As we kissed, I realized something. This was the exact place he proposed to me.

He smiled and laughed when he realized too. For once, his laughter wasn't the fiendish laughter I reluctantly had gotten used to, but was the laughter I heard at the fair all those years ago.

Jack licked his lips, a reptilian-like habit he's had ever since I could remember. "Jack, if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to pull you're tongue out."

Jack put on a mock hurt expression. "But then you wouldn't have as much fun as I do when we play doctor."

I laughed, slapping his shoulder and said, "Oh God Jack, you're a pervert."

"Only when it comes to you." He said and kissed me again.

Jack got the help he needed and stayed in treatment for the full year he required. He takes his meds daily. We had to use an assumed name for Jack to get him into treatment. If we used his real name, people would know he was The Joker and cops would be alerted, following his treatment, he'd be in prison. Out of paranoia, Rebecka claimed to be his wife when he checked into treatment, because people know that I'm the Joker's wife.

He was temporarily released from treatment when I gave birth to our son, Jeremy. He was only allowed to stay two hours after the birth and wasn't able to hold him. Thankfully by then, the green hair dye had washed out of his hair.

After his treatment ended and was declared no longer a threat to himself or others, he returned home. A few weeks later, he became a chemical engineer. I couldn't be more proud of him.

Our relationship is as strong as it's ever been. I love him with all my being and would die for him just as soon as I'd look at him. Just the thought of never waking to an empty bed anymore is enough to get me giggling like a school girl!

As I write this, I can hear Jack and Rebecka arguing outside to avoid waking Jeremy.

"I don't care if it smells like Jesus! It smells like something crawled into my nose with a bunch of his buddies and had a death party were everybody died!"

I have no idea what their arguing about but I know it isn't serious. Just last night they were arguing about Jack going on Fear Factor.

"I'm not insane anymore, Rebecka! I have fears now and my brain registers pain again!"

There is always a chance for Jack to relapse and resurrect the Joker. One bad and stressful day can throw him over the edge. In the back of his closet, amidst shirts and pairs of jeans, hangs a dirty purple suit. The suit that will forever be associated with anarchist , known as The Joker.


End file.
